<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Life of Edric Blight by Ambenya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29249574">The Life of Edric Blight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambenya/pseuds/Ambenya'>Ambenya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Parents Alador Blight and Odalia Blight, Fluff, Gen, Trans Edric Blight, Transphobia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:27:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29249574</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambenya/pseuds/Ambenya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Odalia wanted her three perfect girls, but Ella never felt like the girl her parents wanted her to be. Because Ella was never a girl, Ella was always and will always be a boy. A boy named Edric Blight, and this is his life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Life of Edric Blight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello everyone!<br/>I know I should be working on Unlucky Situation, but I've had this fanfic go through my mind for the past few weeks.<br/>There is some transphobia, but it's pretty much all from the Alador and Odalia.<br/>I hope everyone enjoys this, and feel free to leave comments/kudos if you want.<br/>Thank you all for reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was an average day on the Boiling Ilse for everyone except for the Blight family. Today was the day that Alador and Odalia became new parents.</p><p>"Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Blight. You two are now the proud parents of two baby girls." The doctor said as he and the nurse handed the babies over to Alador and Odalia.</p><p>"Welcome to the world, Emira, and Ella. We love you both." Odalia said as she and Alador smiled at their children</p><hr/><p>Ella and Emira played with their toys when their parents told them that they would be getting a new sibling.</p><p>"Emira and Ella, we have some good news for you both," Alador said, looking at the twins who were in matching clothes.</p><p>"What is it?" Emira asked as she started sucking on her thumb.</p><p>"New toy?" Ella said as she bounced up and down, excited.</p><p>"Emira, quit sucking on your thumb. No, it's not a new toy." Odalia scolded Emira as she took the child's hand away from her mouth with a look of disgust before answering Ella.</p><p>Emira huffed in irritation and tried to pull her hand back while Ella frowned.</p><p>"It’s something better than a new toy,” Alador said with a smile.</p><p>The twins looked at each other before looking at their parents, confused at what could be better than a toy.</p><p>“You two are going to be big sisters,” Odalia said as she dropped Emira’s hand and smiled.</p><p>“That’s right. You’re going to have a baby brother or sister.” Alador finished nodding.</p><p>Hearing the news, the twins squealed, which caused the mother to flinch at the sudden noise. They were excited and began bouncing. The parents looked at the excited children and smiled when suddenly, Ella spoke up.</p><p>“I’m gonna be a brother?” She asked her parents with a sparkle in her eyes.</p><p>Alador and Odalia frowned at her words. “Do you mean you want a baby brother?” Alador asked, confused.</p><p>“No, I want a sister. I want to be a brother!” Ella asked again, frowning that her parents didn’t seem to answer her.</p><p>“Ella, sweetie, you can’t be a brother. Only boys can be brothers.” Odalia said, looking at the two-year-old with a scowl.</p><p>“Then I’m a boy! And I’ll protect my sisters.” The toddler said, grinning at her mom.</p><p>“No, you’re a girl. That’s final.” Odalia said in a harsh tone before turning and leaving with Alador following behind. The two parents ignored the screams they heard coming from behind them, knowing that the nanny would handle the emotional breakdown the twins were having.</p><hr/><p>When she was four, Ella grabbed a pair of scissors and handed them to Emira.</p><p>“Em, can you cut my hair?” Ella asked the older twin with pleading eyes.</p><p>“Why don’t you ask Mom to take you to get a haircut or ask her to do it?” Emira asked as she held the scissors in her hands, looking at her twin, confused.</p><p>Ella pouted and crossed her arms and stomped her foot. “Cause she won’t let me. I want it to be short like Dad’s. So, can you cut it?”</p><p>Emira saw how much Ella wanted her haircut and smiled. “Sure! It’ll be fun!”</p><p>Ella bounced up and down before sitting in front of Emira, smiling. Emira smiled as well before cutting Ella's hair in different spots.</p><p>After a few minutes, Emira put the scissors down. “Done! Wait here, and I’ll get a mirror.” Emira said before running off to another room and grabbing a small mirror.</p><p>“Here!” Emira said, handing Ella the mirror with a grin, proud of her work.</p><p>As Ella looked at herself in the mirror, she couldn’t help but smile. Her hair was very short and pointed in different directions.</p><p>“I love it, Em! Let’s show Mom, Dad, and Amity!” Ella said, grabbing her twin’s hand before running off to find their parents in the den with a sleeping Amity in a playpen.</p><p>“Mom! Dad! Look at what Em did!” Ella shouted as she called out to her parents.</p><p>“Ella, remember you mustn’t be too loud, or you’ll wake your little sister.” Odalia scolded the younger twin before turning to look at the twins. She gasped at the sight, causing Alador to look as well.</p><p>Standing there with big grins on their faces were the twins.</p><p>“Emira, cut my hair! What do you think?” Ella asked, showing off her new hair.</p><p>“Why did you cut your sister's hair?! How could you do something like that?!” Odalia shouted as she stood up and walked toward the twins.</p><p>“I… just want to make El happy,” Emira said, frowning, feeling tears start to form in her eyes.</p><p>“Mom, don’t be mad at Em. I asked her to cut it.” Ella said as she felt her parents stare her down.</p><p>“Why did you want your hair so short? It’s unbecoming of a Blight.” Odalia said with a frown.</p><p>“I wanted it to be like Dad’s,” Ella said, looking down, feeling crying.</p><p>“Your father is a man. You are a girl. Anyway, it’s too late to do anything about it. You two are to go to your rooms and stay there for the rest of the night. I will make an appointment for the hairdresser tomorrow, and we’ll see how they can fix this mess. Now go, you two.” Odalia said in a tone that didn’t really hide her anger.</p><p>As the twins made their way to their rooms, Ella turned to look at Emira and smiled at her. “I still love it, Em.”</p><p>“I’m glad you do, El. Short hair looks better on you than long hair.” Emira said with her own smile as she whipped the tears from her eyes.</p><hr/><p>When the twins were five and their sister was three, they decided to play knights and princesses.</p><p>“I want to be a knight,” Ella claimed as soon as they decided on what to play.</p><p>“Okay, then Amity can be the princess, and I will be the monster that you have to save her from,” Emira said with a grin as she grabbed a small crown and put it on Amity’s head.</p><p>“You okay with that, Amity?” Ella asked the toddler.</p><p>“Yeah! I want to be a princess!” Amity said with a huge smile clapping her hands and giggling.</p><p>Ella and Emira giggled at how cute their baby sister was before going over to the toy chest and getting everything they needed. Emira grabbed and put on a headband with horns sticking out from the top, while Ella grabbed a cape and a play sword.</p><p>Then Ella and Emira decided to make a small blanket nest and set Amity in the middle. Once they were all set up, Ella went to behind their toy chest as Emira stood in front of Amity.</p><p>“Now that I have you, Princess Amity, nothing can stop me! Hahahaha!” Emira told her baby sister, trying to do her best evil laugh.</p><p>“No! Save me!” Amity screamed with a giggle.</p><p>“No one will save you from, Emira, the mighty tickle monster.” The older girl reached over and began to tickle her baby sister.</p><p>“Ah, save me!” Amity screamed through her laughs.</p><p>That’s when Ella popped out from her hiding place, “Never fear, Princess! I will save you!” With that, Ella charged at her twin.</p><p>“Not if I can help it.” Emira turned her attention to Ella and charged back at her.</p><p>Ella makes a slashing motion, and Emira pretends to get hit with the sword and falls over dramatically. “Ah! No, I have been defeated!”</p><p>Ella goes over and picks up Amity, who was giggling and clapping her hands, “Now you are safe, Princess Amity. I have slain the tickle monster Emira.”</p><p>“My hero!” Amity said before kissing Ella on the cheek.</p><p>“Hey! No fair. I want a kiss from the Princess too. Can I get a kiss too?” Emira said as she got up and stood next to her siblings.</p><p>Amity nodded and leaned over, kissing Emira on the cheek as well. Amity yawned and started nodding off to sleep while in her sibling’s arms.</p><p>“Oh, it looks like it’s time for a little nap,” Emira said with a yawn of her own.</p><p>The three of them lay down on the blanket nest they had made earlier. Ella lay on one side of Amity, and Emira laid on their baby sister's other side.</p><p>After they were comfortable and Amity had fallen asleep, Ella turned to face her sisters. “Hey Emira, are you still awake?” Ella asked her twin.</p><p>“Yeah, El?” Em asked, turning to face her twin.</p><p>“Do you ever wish you were a boy?” El asked with a look of curiosity.</p><p>“No, do you?” Emira questioned back, returning the look.</p><p>“Yeah, all the time… I just wish I was a boy instead…” Ella said with a nod.</p><p>“I don’t see why you can’t be. Besides, you’ll always be my twin. Boy or girl.” Emira said with a shrug and a smile.</p><p>Ella smiled back. “Thanks, Emira. I’m glad you’re my twin.” El said softly as her eyes slowly closed, and the three Blight siblings took a nap while cuddled together.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>